Known apparatuses for cleaning a ground, wherein the ground is cleaned using a brush and cleaning liquid, usually have a suction device on the rear part thereof, while the brush and the liquid supply is situated on the front part of the apparatus. Such apparatuses are usually bulky and can only be used in one direction. Furthermore, as a consequence of the configuration of such apparatuses it is often cumbersome to exchange wearing components of rubber material. The present invention has for its object to provide a compact cleaning apparatus which can travel in both forward and rearward direction.